Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a screen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, a computing device may present a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard (sometimes referred to as a “combo gesture keyboard,” or “gesture keyboard”) with which a user can enter a character string by performing a continuous gesture that corresponds to the character string. For example, the computing device may determine that a user has entered a character string when the computing device receives an indication of a movement of an input object (e.g., a finger or stylus) over regions of the presence-sensitive screen associated with keys for the letters of the character string. In this way, continuous-gesture graphical keyboards may allow a user to enter a character string or group of character strings with a single gesture. As such, a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of input efficiency. Entry of text in this way may be referred to as “gesture typing.”
Furthermore, in some cases, the computing device may output a plurality of suggested character strings in a suggestion bar positioned above the graphical keyboard. After the computing device receives an indication of a movement of an input object and an indication of a gesture termination input, the computing device may receive an indication of a tapping gesture at a position that corresponds to one of the suggested character strings. In response, the computing device may output the suggested character string in place of a previously-entered character string. Thus, if the previously-entered character string is not the character string that the user wishes to enter, the user may cause the computing device to replace the previously-entered character string with a suggested character string by performing a tapping gesture at the position within the suggestion bar that corresponds to the suggested character string.